Aftermath
by Jessy.Cakes5576
Summary: This is a response story to "The Worst Possible Way to Get the Last Seed" It is Oncie/Once-ler pairing. And it will become smut later. Please review to tell me what you think.
1. Part One: Oncie

Alright, So this is a response to CIF-Lover's story "The Worst Possible Way to Get the Last Seed" You should read it first otherwise this wont make sense. It'll be in 3 parts: 1 for Oncie, 1 for the Once-ler, and 1 for them meeting again. Please review and tell be way you think because I have never written anything like it before.

After a couple of hours, Oncie was finally able to coax the Lorax into letting him free. The magical creature really had no choice but to help when an hour after leaving him, he heard the boy basically begging someone to kill him from inside his tent. He ignored the annoyance at first until the deaths he was describing got out of hand. It really wasn't easy for either member; the Lorax didn't really want to be anywhere near the kid even with his Oncie Jr. now resting, and Oncie wanted nothing more than the bed to swallow him up forever. Unfortunately neither got their way. And so here he was untying the other man's feet. (The Lorax wanted to put off climbing into the bed with the naked man as much as possible)

"Beanpole, why do you put yourself in these kinds of situations?"

If Oncie's hands were free he would have face palmed at the sheer irony in the others words. Instead he replied with, "HOW could I have possible tied up both my feet AND hands?" his face a permanent shade of red since the incident.

The guardian of the trees paused at the truth in those words. By then he had finished untying his legs, so he jumped on the bed as Oncie stretched his legs happily. The Lorax planned not to look anywhere but the boy's face and up, but he couldn't help but notice the trail of what looked like teeth marks peppering his pale chest all the way down to his pelvis. His eyes quickly moved back up his torso in embarrassment. He slowly reached out and touched one of the blemishes. Oncie flinched at the contact, and the orange creature was almost positive it wasn't from pain.

"Do you MIND?" the black haired boy hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Kid," the Lorax said seriously, "what happened to you?"

He didn't think it was possible, but Oncie's face turned a whole darker shade of red. He was almost purple.

"I really don't want to talk about it." he mumbled not looking the other in the eye anymore.

This worried the Lorax, "Kid..."

"LOOK, MUSTACHE, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY!" he snapped. The hurt look on the Lorax's face made him soften his tone a bit. "Just, uh, could you just let me go and pretend that this never happened?"

On any normal day the Lorax would have instantly refused and left the boy there until he confessed, and yet something was different about the way he asked that made him untie his hands with no objections and leave.

Oncie felt bad for snapping at the little guy but instead of getting dressed and going after him, the inventor had the over powering urge to shower. He wasn't surprised. As he slowly sat up a literal pain in his ass stopped his efforts. He yelped and laid back down instantly. He inwardly and outwardly cursed his other self as he tried once again to get out of bed. By the time Oncie reached the end of his long, painful struggle to the bathroom he had used a whole dictionary of colorful vocabulary he wasn't even sure existed.

After two or three days the blue eyed man saw the Lorax again. Like promised he never mentioned the bed thing but Oncie could tell by the look in his eyes that he was dying to ask. The boy refused to give in. He just wanted to forget the whole nightmare ever happened.

At least that's what he believed he wanted. After all if that was true wouldn't it be easier to ignore? Obviously his mind clearly had other ideas. Every night since then he's had vivid dreams of his other self showing up and claiming him as his own. Each night was more descriptive and left him to wake up panting, sweaty, and with morning wood.

It was two weeks after the original event and this morning was no different. In this particular dream Oncie had just finished making pancakes for all his little animal friends. They left as he cleaned up the mess when he heard his voice behind him.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Little Oncie still looking out for the forest critters." his tone was mocking and assertive, and somehow Oncie liked it.

He turned around just to get his back slammed onto the table as the Once-ler stood over him, the usual devious smirk that he had in every dream playing on his lips. He ripped open Oncie's vest and button up shirt in one powerful yank and he couldn't help but feel his pants grow tight in excitement as the broken buttons clattered to the floor. The Once-ler bent over the others stomach and placed his tongue just below the navel. Oncie shivered as the tongue slowly worked its way up his torso and neck all the way to his mouth which he attacked rabidly as soon as he reached it. Oncie's mind was instantly filled with bliss as his eyes rolled back and the warm tongue prodded and stroked his mouth. All too soon it was over as he was roughly flipped onto his stomach bent on the table. He felt his pants literally get ripped off of him and his boxers pulled down. Oncie couldn't fight it and for some strange reason, just like in all the past dreams, he didn't want to. He felt the other man position himself at his entrance and as he slammed into him, making him scream in pain and ecstasy, he woke up.


	2. Part Two: Onceler

Hello again friends! I'm really hoping you guys enjoy my story! I tend to update faster when I get reviews. It makes me know that I'm not doing this for nothing so please review!

So anyway, here is the second half with the Once-ler this time! Hope you all enjoy! The Lorax and all other characters belong to Dr. Suess!

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks, and to say visiting his past self was a good thing may or may not have been a lie. Like he had told the other him, no mere hussy could give him satisfaction. Not that he really ever gave said 'hussies' a chance, but that's only because he knew the eventual outcome. That's where he started to question himself.<p>

Did he really know they would do nothing pleasure wise? Or did he purposely make himself think so? The Once-ler sat in his large velvet chair, slouched down, staring (honestly it was more like glaring) at the seed he brought home with him, the reminder. He kept pondering over these thoughts even though now it didn't matter. Even if what he said to dear little Oncie was a lie, it wasn't any longer.

What happened on that trip to the past changed him, and he is still not sure whether to be angry at himself (both of them) or pleased. No matter what he did he could not get his mind off of the innocent younger version of him. He growled in frustration and threw the seed into the bottom drawer of his desk.

He began to sulk when the door to his office was opened. The icy blue eyes cut over to the intruder. It was his mother. Normally he would have instantly sat straight, acted happy, and sucked up. But not this time, he was changed in more ways than one.

"What now?" he asked in a bored tone.

The mother was obviously surprised herself because she hesitated before answering in her normal overly sweet voice "Oncie-" he winced. That name wasn't for him. "We came across another small valley of Truffula trees." she continued handing him a picture of the small land.

"So?" he said irritated, still, by the improper nickname. "Why does it matter what I say since it's usually whatever YOU say?" to say his mother was shocked would have been an understatement. He examined the picture than threw it back at her. "Don't cut those trees down."

"Excuse me?"

He stood up, "those are baby trees, barely have any tuffs, besides they are a good 30 to 40 miles away. Don't. Cut. Them. Down."

She forced a smile, "but Oncie-"

"GET OUT!" he had never yelled at his mother before, but her using that nickname meant for someone much younger, more angelic than him made him snap. The Once-ler's mother left the room, but not without making her dramatic exit of 'I hope this doesn't ruin your business, I've worked too hard for it'. He ignored it.

The Once-ler smoothed out the tails of his jacket and began to pace. If he gave into his longings they may get worse rather than subside like he had hoped the first time, then again maybe he could tire of the little one. It may take a while but eventually he'd have to get tired of Oncie right? He frowned wondering if his other half was having this much trouble.

He had no idea.

The green suited man was interrupted again, but this time by his secretary, Ms. Hudson.

Ironically she was the first choice to pleasure himself with, but she had a boyfriend (not that it mattered) and most importantly she laughed at him when he said he knitted the first few Thneeds. That crossed her off for sure. There is nothing unmanly about knitting! He rubbed his temples because he realized he was sounding more like the younger him. His longing grew.

"Mr. Once-ler?" Oh right, his secretary was here.

"Yes, yes, Vanessa what is it? If it's about the little valley I already said I'm not cutting it down." he closed his eyes. He so did not want to deal with this.

"Oh no sir, I'm just here to tell you that you've just sold your 5 millionth Thneed!" His eyes snapped opened and glanced over at the girl. 5 million? He's sold 5 MILLION? A smile slowly spread across his face.

This calls for celebrating.

"Vanessa, be a dear and clear the rest of today's and tomorrow's appointments." he smirked deviously making the girl uncomfortable, "I'm going on a little vacation."

* * *

><p>One more part to go guys! But I was thinking that I might do a story with multiple one shots! Mostly (meaning basically all) being center around OncieOnce-ler. What do you guys think?


	3. Part Three: We Meet Again

Last Chapter guys! I got so many reviews (for me anyway) from last chapter that I buckled down and finished this for you guys today! I wan't going to upload it until thursday or friday but YOU GUYS MOTIVATE ME!

ANYWHORE, I really hope you like it, I've never done smut before so... yeah please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Oncie wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of his lungs. He was having, without a doubt, the worst month ever. First he basically gets lost trying to find a place that will have something to use to make Thneeds. Second he gets visited by the most obnoxious creature on the planet just for cutting down one little tree. Third he almost gets thrown down a WATERFALL thanks to that so called speaker of the trees. Fourth after going through all that to make a Thneed, NOBODY would buy it! They threw tomatoes at him! TOMATOES! He didn't even LIKE tomatoes! But overall the worst was "the bed thing". He refused to go into details, even in his mind. Of course he still had those dreams but he figured since he couldn't control dreams it didn't count right?<p>

He huffed as he slowly made his way back to his 'home' in the Truffula valley. Marvin was walking along side him, obviously annoyed with having to take this trip everyday for nothing.

Great. Even the mule realized he was a failure.

Oncie and Marvin finally reached the tent and saw the Lorax waving his arms around by the river. Curious, Oncie walked over to see that the bean was actually _conducting_. Conducting the Humming Fish in fact.

The man tapped the Lorax on the shoulder annoyed, "uh, yeah, hi. Um what exactly are you doing?"

The Lorax looked at him like he was crazy, "I _doing_ what we bet on beanpole."

Oncie froze, he just got home... Did he make a bet this morning? "And, uh, what exactly did I tell you to do? I can't seem to remember."

"You bet me that I couldn't teach the Humming Fish a better song than your Thneed one."

Yeah, Oncie is almost positive that didn't happen. But he just responded with, "riiiight, okay then, could you maybe go DOWN stream so I can't HEAR you?"

"Yeeah, Yeeah kid see you tomorrow we got a song to rehearse!" the Lorax ushered the fish down the stream and turned back, "by the way kid, I like this outfit better! Green really isn't your color!"

Oncie put his hands on his hips and muttered to himself, "Wha? What is wrong with him? And how is green not my color? ALL COLORS are my color!" he started to walk inside the tent, "I'm amazing! And in turn every color looks just as amazing as me when it's ON me! I could wear a paper BAG and still be undeniably sexy!" he reasoned with himself.

"What if we weren't wearing _ANYTHING_?" a voice asked. HIS voice. Oncie was almost too terrified to look.

Yet when he did, there he was, the Once-ler. He was on his bed. He was also completely naked. Oncie's hands flew to his face as blood came spurting out of his nose. His entire face flushed a deep crimson color as he quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom.

The nose bleed stopped almost as quickly as it started, but Oncie took his time washing his face trying to make himself wake up. Dreams like these weren't good. They made him WANT the other him to come back, they made him WANT the other to do unthinkable things to him. His face heated up again at the realization. He did actually want the Once-ler, and here he was.

He slowly walked out of the bathroom, his shoes made small clicking sounds as he walked out. He tried to look again at his other self cautiously so he could go without another nose bleed.

"Don't worry I'm covered this time. Wouldn't want the princess to get all bloody." the Once-ler spoke from the bed where he indeed covered himself up. Barely.

Oncie frowned and mumbled something while looking at the floor.

"What was that?"

"immnutapinces"

"One more time darling?"

Oncie's face exploded with red at the comment and yelled "I'M NOT A PRINCESS DAMNIT!"

The Once-ler smirked, completely turned on by his other half's outburst. "Well then," he purred crawling on all fours to the end of the bed where Oncie was standing. "Prove it." he grabbed the other's collar and yanked him on the bed. Oncie let out a surprised yelp as he went down. He mouth attacked by the other immediately afterwards.

Once-ler panted, he needed this NOW. He began to grind on the boy's clothed crotch gaining a throaty moan. The rich man uses this as an access into his lover's mouth.

Oncie pulled back slightly and the Once-ler huffed at him, "Do I need to tie you up THIS time too?" Oncie looked scared for a second before shaking his head and instead asked, "Why?"

The Once-ler froze. It wasn't even a question how the kid said it. Why? He knew exactly what Oncie was talking about. He rubbed his crotch back down on the boy and began to unbutton his shirt when he finally replied. "Because," he finished unbuttoning his shirt and he tossed it and the vest off to the side. "Your mine." he breathed the last part in Oncie's ear, making him shiver.

He prayed that this wasn't just another dream.

Before he could even think of anything else, the Once-ler attached himself to the younger's plump, pink lips and began sucking and biting the lower lip. Not even a second later the pants were finally removed, and all the while their lips never came apart. The grinding became more frantic as soon as flesh met flesh. Once-ler was clutching at Oncie's hip, leaving finger shaped bruises, kissing the breath out of the younger man. Oncie's mewls were being swallowed by Once-ler, his own deep moans coming from the back of his throat.

He didn't waste any time shoving between the other's legs, bending over him while laying on the bed. Oncie stared at him, his dick lying hard against his stomach, red mouth open and shining wet. Leaning down Once-ler captured that tempting mouth in a deep kiss, dropping his hips to rub their cocks together. Oncie moaned into his mouth, fingers digging into the sheets at his sides.

"I'm gonna fuck you," the older man said honestly, drawing away from Oncie to pull a tube of lube out of his pants pocket. The same he used last time he noticed. "You need to know that you belong to ME."

" I'm not a princess."

Once-ler smirked at the random outburst. He was still on that? He flipped the boy over while chuckling slightly. Grabbing the lube, he spread it over his aching cock and fingers, shoving his knee into the small of Oncie's back and capturing both of his thin wrists holding them there, while the other boy wriggled beneath him. Fingers slicked with lube, he stabbed them between smooth ass, relishing the cut cry as Oncie's entire body stiffened, and forced them into the tight entrance. "You're right. You're not a princess," he smirked, scissoring too fast, too hard as Oncie writhed and panted into the bed, terrified and yet somewhat excited as to what was to come. A couple fingers later the Once-ler nudged the head of his cock up against Oncie's entrance. Relishing the control he had over the other, he leaned down next to Oncie's ear and said, "You're my bitch."

He thrust violently, a sadistic grin spread across his face when he forced a shout from the innocent man beneath him. Sweat slicked Oncie's back, his legs trembling as the Once-ler drove his cock ever deeper into his body.

As the pain was replaced with pleasure, Oncie pushed back just as violently against Once-ler, the longings he had coming out.

Releasing Oncie's hands, the Once-ler drew out, his hips aching with the force of his movements. Underneath him Oncie bucked, giving as much as he could muster, pleasure fogging his mind. Pressing his freed palms into the cushion of the bed, Oncie was pushing back against him at a savage pace, each thrust accompanied by a high pitched moan.

Oh how the Once-ler had missed that sound. His hands began bruising the slender hips as he slammed into them over and over. He forced out a low growl "This means you're**_ mine_**."

Tilting his hips slightly, Once-ler hit the younger man where he knew the boy would scream. Just like last time. Frantically Oncie stuffed his fist against his mouth, his voice a muffled whine against white knuckles.

The Once-ler frowned "No, I want to hear you scream." He got what he wanted when Oncie screamed as the Once-ler ripped his head back, angling his thrusts to hit him even deeper.

"Once-ler," he moaned, shaking wildly as he felt his orgasm rush at him. When Once-ler's fingers closed over his cock, Oncie exploded against his bed spread, his voice dissolved into silence as he nearly passed out.

Once-ler was still crashing into him, fucking Oncie senseless. His breath was thinning, heart pounding as the hot, wet tightness centered on his dick. He let out one last strangled breath before he shot everything he had into the boy below him.

Oncie's body jerked when he felt the other release inside of him. Once-ler collapsed in a heap on top of Oncie, face flushed but completely satisfied with his journey's outcome.

Oncie shivered his dreams would no doubt be 10 times worse now.

Then all of the sudden it hit him. Why the Loarx talked about a bet they never made. Saying he looked better in his normal outfit (he still couldn't believe that). It wasn't Oncie he was talking to, it's was the Once-ler. He had planned _everything_. Distracting the Lorax so he couldn't hear the noises he was certain they were going to make and walk in on them. That clever little bastard!

Suddenly he heard a soft snore. He looked down to see the high and all mighty Once-ler passed out and DROOLING on Oncie's stomach. Oncie smirked and brushed the hair that was stuck to sweaty forehead off to the side.

"Who's the bitch now?"

* * *

><p>So? What did ya'll think? Let me know!<p>

Also, I think a am going to do Oncest One-shots! maybe other pairings too (or just the Once-ler) If you have an idea you can leave a couple on the reviews for this story since  
>I want to write out a couple first before posting them.<p> 


End file.
